Precious Pupp in 'Girl Whirl'
|catalogue number = VC1043 |rating = |running time = 52 minutes}} Precious Pupp in 'Girl Whirl' is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 21st April 1986. Description Granny Sweets thinks her pampered pet, Precious Pup, is the most charming dog alive. But watch out, because when Granny's not looking he's the most impish rascal around, full of outrageous, tricky antics. Episode Info This video cassette contains eight great cartoons - Girl Whirl Precious' Bone The Bird Watcher Pup, Skip and Jump Dog Tracks Sub-Marooned Butterfly Nut A.M. Mayhem Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Precious Pupp intro * Start of Girl Whirl (1965) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * End of A.M. Mayhem (1965) * Precious Pupp Closing Credits * A Hanna-Barbera Production logo (1965-1967) Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Precious Pupp intro * Start of Girl Whirl (1965) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of A.M. Mayhem (1965) * Precious Pupp Closing Credits * A Hanna-Barbera Production logo (1965-1967) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 second release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery 91-gDN+0wjL._SL1500_.jpg|Back cover and spine Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:VHS Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert from 1986 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:VHS Videos with No trailers